Snowflakes
by Angel's Angel
Summary: One of my stories where it tells how Byakuya met Yuki, his niece, for the first time. Byakuya had a sister, who disappeared, now what will he do when he realized he had a niece, the only blood-relative he has left?


**I do not own Bleach!**

**This is one of the scenarios I pictured when Byakuya met his niece for the first time**

_**

* * *

Snowflakes**_

"Byaku nii! Look!"

"Miyuki! Get back down here!"

A young boy was yelling at his younger sister who was on top of a tree. Both had shining black hair and blue eyes. You can almost mistake them as twins, but the boy is older than the girl. Right now, the boy is worried that his younger sister might hurt herself, she being a tomboy she is.

"You can look at almost all Seiteirei here!" Miyuki cried in happiness.

"Miyuki! Get back down here! Grandfather will get angry at you!" the boy said, unheard by the young girl.

"Miyuki! Can you hear me? Get back down here!"

"But Byaku nii! It's so pretty here! Eek!" Suddenly the branch she was sitting on cracked and she started to fell.

"Miyuki!" Byakuya shunpo-ed and caught Miyuki in his arms right before she fell to the ground.

"… Byaku nii…?" Miyuki said as she opened on her eyes and Byakuya sighed in relief.

"I already told you not to climb trees so high…" Byakuya said as he held his sister's hand.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm afraid your brother is right, Miyuki. You should act more like a lady you are supposed to be." Byakuya and Miyuki both straightened at the sight of their grandfather approaching.

"Grandfather!" Miyuki greeted as she smiled and hugged her grandfather. The older man just sighed and shook his head. His granddaughter is certainly different than other girls; she made him proud yet worried at the same time. He is proud that she is almost as strong as her older brother, but he is worried that it might be the cause of her danger in the future. The old man could not do anything to his granddaughter's free spirit and decided to leave it at that.

"How is your training Byakuya?" Ginrei said, his hand on Miyuki's head.

"It's going fine, grandfather." Byakuya said suddenly he felt something pass him. He felt light and when he looked to his side he saw his sword gone.

"Come and catch me!"

"Miyuki! Don't! You're not supposed to bring that around the manor!" Byakuya yelled as he started chasing his younger sister. Ginrei just shook his head and looked at the clear sky.

"If only Byakuya doesn't have his temper and Miyuki will behave…"

/

Years passed, both Byakuya and Miyuki changed over the passing time. Byakuya had succeeded his grandfather into becoming the captain for the 6th division while Miyuki had became more lady-like over the years. It was a surprise for Byakuya, his usually bubbly and bright younger sister suddenly started to change into a calm lady, but he could still see those mischievous eyes hiding deep inside waiting to be let out.

But by Miyuki becoming a much more calmer woman, it made Byakuya and the rest of the Kuchiki manor a bit hard on restraining the young woman on going out. Mostly its because there are many men trying to court her or she would sometime disappears for a long time Byakuya wondered where she had left to. But one day, Byakuya received the shock of his life at his sister's question.

"Byaku nii… is it okay for me to love someone who is not a noble?"

Byakuya was too shocked he couldn't answer the young woman, but his eyes told her everything, about their heritage, their rules, their borders and the young woman sighed.

"He's not a noble, but I can see that he's a very good person… he's very helpful to others… " Byakuya looked at his younger sister whose eyes are full of an emotion Byakuya could never understand.

"But there are laws and borders we cannot pass through, Miyuki…"

"I know… but his heart is of a true noble… he made me feel very happy inside…"

"Miyuki…"

"It's late, I'll be in my room. Good night, Byaku nii. Have a good sleep." Miyuki said as she walked away from Byakuya as he watched his sister's disappearing back.

And that… was the last time Byakuya had ever seen Miyuki before she suddenly disappeared from the manor as well as the Seiteirei.

/

Byakuya was looking towards the sky, thinking about his recently deceased wife as well his missing younger sister. Miyuki had been missing many many years before he had met Hisana. When he first met Hisana, he thought that his heart, which is broken due to his only sister's disappearance, would mend, only for it to break once again when his wife passed away.

When the Kuchiki manor had realized of Miyuki's missing, chaos ensued. But it only last for a few weeks before everything came back to normal and Byakuya was furious at how they wouldn't search for her anymore. His grandfather's words were etched deep inside his mind and heart.

"Let her be, if she wanted to get free, then so be it. And if she ever came back, I will never accept her back for running away from her blood."

Byakuya gritted his teeth, now finally understand how his sister feel when she fell in love with someone who is not a noble. How much of the pressure gets to her until she had to run away to find her happiness. Right now Byakuya could just only miss her and hoped that she is still alive and living a happy life, while he himself is stuck within his bloodline.

/

Hundreds of years passed, Byakuya was given a mission with his Vice-Captain, Abarai Renji. He was to patrol around a town named Karakura because it was reported that a sudden swarm of Hollows started to invade it. Both Byakuya and Renji were walking when they suddenly sensed Hollows and shinpo-ed towards the source of reiatsu. Suddenly they lost the reiatsu and quickly speed up only to find nothing on the location.

"It's gone, taichou…" Renji said in confusion.

"Look around, the source must be here."

"Right away, taichou!" Byakuya suddenly heard sniffles and saw a child sitting under the tree. He approached the child when he noticed two bodies laying in front of the child.

"Mama… papa…" Byakuya felt pity towards the child, she must have witnessed the Hollows eating up her parents. When Byakuya walked closer, the child lifted her head and her blue eyes met with Byakuya's own.

"W-Who are you…?" Byakuya could feel his heart being pierced because the similarity the girl had with his sister, but did not say anything. Byakuya was thinking how the little girl could see him when normal humans cannot.

"W-Who are you…? Are you here to did the same thing they did to papa and mama to me…?" the girl said fearfully. Byakuya noticed something on her neck and his eyes widened at the sight of his sister's exact necklace, the one that he had given her as a birthday present. Byakuya looked at one of the bodies in front of the girl and saw a black haired woman and when he looked closer his heart broke.

It was his younger sister, laying lifeless in front of him. And this young girl, not even reaching the age of 6, by the way she is calling her, is her daughter. Which means… she is his niece, the only blood family he had left.

And at that time, something white landed on the ground as the girl looked up to see snow falling down and Byakuya heard her crying louder. Byakuya looked up and saw snowflakes falling down to the ground and melt on the ground, as it turned red from the blood of the corpses in front of him. Snowflakes… the one thing that his sister loves so much, now turned into something he hated the most as it will remind him of her lifeless body. Byakuya turned towards the young girl who is still crying and begging for her parents to wake up and walked towards her.

"What is your name, little one?" The young girl stiffened and backed away, hugging her knees.

"I meant no harm to you, may I know you name?" Blue eyes looked towards his and she opened her mouth.

"… Yuki. Kurosaki Yuki."

* * *

**Yuki is my OC, okay?**

**R&R people!**

**What do you guys think?**

**I have imagined that at one: _Byakuya would met her when the Hollows had managed to kill her parents (like this one) and brought her back to Seiteirei and teach her how to be a Shinigami_**

**or that: _Byakuya will met her when she defended Ichigo from being stabbed by Byakuya when he wanted to took Rukia back?_**

**or: _Let's just try an AU story where shinigami, seiteirei, etc do not exist? Yuki is living with Ichigo when she finally met her uncle she never met?  
_**


End file.
